Fembots in Las Vegas
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = (flashback footage) | Producer = Arthur Rowe | Writer = Arthur Rowe | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Michael Preece | Production = 47421 | Original = 24 September 1977 | Prev = The Bionic Dog (Part II) | Next = Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II) | Related = Kill Oscar Kill Oscar (Part II) Kill Oscar (Part III) Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II) }} A new line of fembots emerge under the control of Carl Franklin, the son of the deranged Dr. Franklin, in a scheme to steal America's first directed energy ray weapon. Summary ]] Quotes (Jaime is very jumpy after having memories of her last run-in with the fembots) '''Callahan: Jaime! Jaime: (jumps) What?! Oh... Callahan: Hi... Jaime: (breathlessly) I'm sorry. Callahan: (sees the Callahan fembot) Oooh... that thing is like seeing myself dead. I can't stand to look at it. ---- Franklin: The three people who destroyed my father are all in that room. They have much to answer for... and will. ---- Fembot Callahan: We have come for the energy ray weapon. And we're going to get it. ---- Jaime: Hey, are you feeling alright? Kyler: Yeah, I won't just keel over. It might take weeks before I meet the, eh, germ with my name on it. ---- Jaime: Oscar, are you alright? Oscar: A little headache, but I got away. Jaime: Uh... they have the directed energy weapon. Now I'm sure they're gonna try to put it into orbit on the space booster that Rudy's using to launch the telescope at Vandenberg. Oscar: We're not beat yet, Jaime. I'll call the base and have the air police waiting to meet them. Jaime: Yeah, with tanks, I hope. Trivia * In the original script dated June 7th, 1977, the fembot in the vault was the fembot duplicate of Lynda Wilson keeping with the established continuity of the previous Kill Oscar Trilogy. * The character of Lynda Wilson also makes a return appearance in the original first draft script but unfortunately for that character, the script suggests that Lynda was murdered by her fembot duplicate. * Although Tami Cross is credited in this episode, she is actually a fembot. The human Tami Cross appears in Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II). * Included among the many artifacts in the vault are ALEX 7000's monitoring device from "Doomsday Is Tomorrow" and Katy's visual monitor from Kill Oscar. * It's interesting how Oscar Goldman's relationship with his secretary Peggy Callahan had changed between seasons two and three. What we saw of Callahan in season two consisted of her referring to Oscar as "Mr. Goldman". By season three, she refers to him as "Oscar". * In hindsight, it's apparent that Rod Kyler's condition was a precursor to the HIV/AIDS epidemic that became public knowledge by 1981. The character also shows many similarities to the eccentric and reclusive millionaire Howard Hughes, who purchased several hotels and casino's in Las Vegas to reside in during the later days of his life and was afraid to touch anything out of fear of germs. Nitpicks * This two part episode is a sequel to the "Kill Oscar" trilogy, yet the exclusion of Steve Austin is never explained. * When Jaime Sommers starts her flashback after seeing the fembot in the OSI vaults, it's the scene with Dr. Franklin explaining how they are "machines programmable, obedient and as beautiful or as deadly as I choose to make them". The big problem with this is - how would Jaime even be aware of this scene? She wasn't there when Dr. Franklin made this pronouncement to Baron Constantine. * There is no way the fembot duplicate of Peggy Callahan from "Kill Oscar" could be in the OSI vault because it was destroyed on Saint Emil Island during the climax of "Kill Oscar (Part III)". The only fembot that could have been kept by the OSI was the Lynda Wilson duplicate. * The internal facial mechanism and circuitry of the Callahan fembot in this episode are obviously different of those seen on the same android in the second part of "Kill Oscar". * In the highly unlikely case that the Callahan fembot was recovered and restored, who was the idiot that was responsible for leaving the fembot's power module intact before storing it in the OSI vault? * When the fembot duplicate of Callahan reactivates and reaches for it's facemask, it is still wearing a scarf. However the scarf miraculously disappears while putting on its mask. * The security at OSI Headquarters is horrible to say the least. The escaped Callahan fembot wanders into Oscar Goldman’s office and gasses the real Callahan with the knockout spray. Where in the OSI Headquarters did she get that can of knockout gas? Then the fembot Callahan proceeds to take the unconscious real Callahan out of the OSI building without raising any suspicions. * When the Tami Cross fembot is hit by a car, she is shown landing on her front, but in the very next scene, when Jaime goes back to check on the mess, she is suddenly on her back, with the face mask arranged beside it. Gallery Image:3.03.05.jpg Image:3.03.06.jpg Image:Th-The.Bionic.Woman.S03E03.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.jpg|Collage from episode Image:Calfem.jpg Image:Jaimehat.jpg Image:Jaimehat1.jpg Image:Jaimehat2.jpg Image:Jaimehat3.jpg Image:Jaimeosc.jpg Femvegas.jpg Image:Jaimeshowgirl.jpg Image:Tamifembot.jpg Image:Oscrudyjaime.jpg Image:Femface.jpg Image:Femthreat.jpg Image:Jaimehurt.jpg Image:Kyler.jpg Image:Jaimecopter.jpg Image:Jaimecopter2.jpg Image:Jaimecopter3.jpg Image:Ellen.jpg Image:Cfrank3.jpg 303